I'll be your guardian
by C1412
Summary: Kimiko Yamaguchi is now the husband of Yuu Nishinoya, while cleaning her belongings she saw an old video tape. She played it and it contains her thoughts in highschool year and how she fell for her husband.


I'll be your guardian

"Papa~" cried out my 3 year old daughter; she inherited the enthusiast demeanor of her father. I chuckled. Well, even if she did inherit some of his traits, of course her beauty is clearly from me~. My husband, Yuu Nishonoya, lifted her up in the air and our daughter chuckled. Oh she's so adorable. I grinned and took a picture of them together; after all, the lighting is quite beautiful.

"I'm sweepy" Oh that adorable kid, Mai was worn out from playing too much with her father. She yawned and Yuu decided to piggy back ride her. Yuu, if she got harmed, I will personally scold you! My husband then decided to roleplay that their riding an airplane. Mai laughs as she enjoys the ride, Yuu decided to make their way to her room and I, of course followed them. Yuu gently tuck Mai in her bed and planted a kiss on her forehead. I smiled and decided to go at the living room. Ever since the 2 played together, they made a lot of mess. As I arrive at my destination, I started cleaning up. Was our house really THAT messy? I've been seeing a lot of old stuffs. I grumbled and start putting them back to their proper place, and then I saw an old video tape. I raised my brow and I saw the markings on the front.

"CONFESSION—THOUGHTS—HIGHSCHOOL YEARS "

My face suddenly turned into crimson red; I remember. I looked around and realized that I was already done. Yosh! This is the perfect time to watch it! I fumble over and managed to put the video tape to our dvd player.

"_Konnichiwa, hello future me, I know that one day you'll find this old memory probably because you're bored or you've made a mess" _

HEY! I did not make a mess or what so ever! I sat down on our couch and watched the video eagerly.

"_And now you're defending yourself for not making any mess at all." _

Haha.

"Neh~ what are you watching?" called out my husband and I looked over to him and sweetly smile.

"Just our memories" I replied and noticed that the younger-me is describing who she is; what her achievements are; information about her. Wow, I looked so serious back then.

"Wow! Are you serious? You still have that?" My husband widened his eyes and scurry to our couch and nimbly stole a kiss from me. That idiot.

"I'm your idiot~" Yuu playfully played with my hair. I furrowed my eyebrows and sighed in defeat.

"_Uhm, you've heard how great I was in observing people, and because of that the sports team in Karasuno high frequently asks me to observe their opponents."_

Ahh, I remember my thoughts… With that, I could feel myself surging within the past.

*flashback*

I finally bought my own video camera! Well, since I have this plan in mind so why not? I turned it on and filmed it outside our school.

"Konnichiwa, hello future me, I know that one day you'll find this old memory probably because you're bored or you've made a mess"

Oh god, I can't believe I'm actually doing this haha! Well it's for memories and all.

"My name is Kimiko Yamaguchi; I'm the captain of chess club, uhh let's say I'm the girl who observes people. People says that I'm a great observer so I've became acquainted with various people who plays for our school. Well, that's that. So, yesterday, the captain of volleyball team asks me to observe a specific opponent…Of course, I am not doing it for free! If they lose, well, they're going to strip naked and dance Macarena in front of the chess club!"

I chuckled evilly, oh I heard someone calling me!

"Kimiko! Don't forget afterschool!" I turned the focus of the video camera to the figure waving at me. I smiled to the captain of volleyball team- Sawamura Daichi. I merely nod at him and I'm sure he can understand it.

"Say hi!" I shouted back and Daichi-kun greeted the camera as if it was a real person

"Konnichiwa! I'm the captain of volleyball!"

I chuckled. I focused the video cam at me and slightly smirked "Well then, classes are beginning!" I walked around the school campus-to my classroom- making random people greet at the camera. I entered our classroom and our teacher doesn't even mind me bringing a camera.

"Neh sensei! Say hello to the camera~" I beamed and our sensei just looked at it and mustered his strength to force a smile.

"Hello."

Well fair enough. I noticed that my classmates are all forcing a smile. I looked down and nonetheless never let it bother me. I sadly smiled and focused the video camera to my bestfriend, Yuu Nishonoya. Yep, we've been bestfriend since we were 10. I observed that his smiles aren't that happy. I sighed.

"Hey, camera" I whispered in a very low voice. Hey, the classes aren't starting 'coz sensei is still busy writing in the blackboard.

"I like that guy; you know the one I'm zooming in"

Oh god, that sounds really embarrassing.

"So, when you grow up—I hope you won't forget that bestfriend of yours. You fell in love with that"

I felt my face blushing.

"Okay class, shall we start? Oh and Kimiko, you can video this lesson—I don't mind."

"Arigatou sensei~"

The classes seem normal, and the questions were easy. But, sometimes I would focus the camera to Nishinoya. Well secretly haha! Oh shocks, the battery might drain soo..Aahh, how could I compile this in a single file? Clearly, I'm such a newbie—I'll figure out something.

"Neh~ camera, janne~" I turned off the camera and stole a glance from Yuu and I noticed that in the corner of his eyes—I could sense that he's staring at me…well secretly…or it was just my imagination.

Aah~ afterschool, I didn't turn on the camera during the classes. I hope my battery would be better! I walked towards the volleyball gymnasium and talked to the video camera.

"Well, I hope this thing would last so that I can video Yuu Nishinoya playing volleyball." I finally reached my destination and opened the door that leads the almighty gymnasium. I glided the camera to catch every detail that I need. And I noticed that they all gazed at me, well they stopped at what they are doing.

"Hey, volleyball team~ I will act as your key to understanding Aoba Johsai~" The team greeted me even though the first years doesn't know me.

"Well, first years this will might be the first time you met her" I focused the video camera to Daichi "She is Kimiko Yamaguchi, captain of chess club and agreed to observe Aoba Johsai. Every year, the different sports club will sought the help from her…and this year is our turn" Daichi coherently introduced me to them and I could feel my cheeks hinting a shade of pink from the embarrassment.

"Aaw, I'm flattered"

"Well, then let's practice!"

I recorded how amazing they are, especially the libero. I was amazed by the accuracy of a certain first year. I watched behind the team of the seniors, well predominantly seniors, and record how awesome their teamwork is.

"Neh, future me, I know that you're cringing right now because I purposely watched behind the seniors team so that I can watch Nishinoya better. Welp, that's who you are,! God, you really did fell in love with him. I have no idea how but you just did and—" I widened my eyes and saw Nishinoya's face. He was full of terror and immediately before I know it, he sped towards me and used his back as a covering. Huh? He playfully smiled and behind that smile I know he felt pain. He winced in pain and manages not to drop down.

"Dammnit Hinata, that spike was too strong"

"You know you could've just hit it, so why?"

"Well, if I hit it and assuming the ball went away; maybe I would've destroyed your video camera."

I'm embarrassed. I looked away to avoid his stare. Oh my gosh, he just did that.

"Well, at least you're alright! Oi first years! Watch your strength!" Nishinoya acted as if nothing happened. Oh god, he's the perfect guy.

"Video camera, have you recorded that? Future me, I think I know why—you fell in love with him because of his personality. Isn't that your ideal guy?"

I began to video their play in a safe distance; I don't want Nishinoya to get hurt again. Well! The practice ended and wow, this video camera still has one bar left wooh! As usual, me and Nishinoya will walk together. We're neighbors.

"Hurry up Nishi-kun~, or else I will leave you"

"Alright! Wait!"

Nishinoya hurried as he finishes packing up. We went before the team and we joked around, but I would notice that sadness still lingers in him. I sighed.

….

I managed to get the details of the upcoming practice match between 2 teams. I smirked and planned out my move. Ehehehe~ I'm not the captain of chess for nothing. According to Daichi the match will be held on Aoba Johsai. Are you kidding me? The timings well, it would be afterschool.

….

It was already the practice match! I didn't go to school; instead I went to Aoba Johsai in advance. I told the guards that I'm looking for another school to transfer. So there we go. That was simple. I planned to head to their gymnasium and I must say. I'm lost. Well, I still brought my video camera. This is an event worth recording. Well…where the heck am I?

"Oh, you're not from here" I heard someone speaking so I turn to the source of the voice. He's..tall. He has chestnut hair, a pretty gentle face and has the build of someone who plays sports. Hmm, I'm not sure what sports he plays tho. I beamed at the sight of the handsome guy and tried my sincerest smile.

"Ah, I want to transfer…and I have a knack for volleyball…so, I want to go there…and I'm lost" I meekly confessed. The young guy chuckled and freely put his long arm around my neck as if he was used in doing it.

"I'm Tooru Oikawa, a player in our team. Come, I'll lead you to our gymnasium" He flirtingly winked at me. He gives me creeps.

"Really? Thank you!" What a fake I am.

He leads me to the gymnasium, but the fact that his arm is around my neck annoys me. Ah well, I'm getting data…I feel power from his arm though…Maybe he's good at spiking as well? Who knows? I managed to record the gymnasium and the players as well. Wow, they're really practicing hard. I saw some players practicing receiving; some are practicing spiking and all. Wow. Oikawa retracted his arm and he flashes his killer smile. This is perfect. He leads me to one of the benches and I sat down. I focused the video camera on some of the players, to avoid suspicion from Oikawa I would shift the focus to him and sometimes I would tell information about me.

"You haven't told me your name" I grinned playfully. My name is none of your concern.

"I'm Kimiko Yamaguchi! I just came from overseas, and I hope I could find a school suited to my abilities!"

"Heh~ now, final question: why do you have a video camera?" wow, it took you 20 minutes to ask you that question. I took a deep breath and plastered a rather sad face. I bit my lip.

"You see…my brother, he's suffering from a terminal cancer…and he's a fan of your team…he asked me to go to this school and well….take a memento or something…He had always watched this team play…that's why…" I managed to let a single tear roll. Hehehehe, how was that?

"My apologies for asking" Now that shut him off. Okay~ Kimiko, do your best to remember their details! You can do this! Well, you brought your camera. You have a lot of advantages here!

"Well, well they're here" I heard Oikawa mutter under his breath. "The king of the court". Huh.

I realized that Oikawa has his attention directed to the entrance of gymnasium; it was the Karasuno volleyball team. Oh god please remember the plan. I warned them over and over again that they MUST act like they don't know me. Or else, it'll blow my cover.

"Who are they?" I innocently ask Oikawa who was carefully watching their movements. He seems relax though.

"The Karasuno High." He quietly answered me and I could feel that he was glaring at them. Heh~ I simply shrug at the information and continued my 'work.' This is so interesting~.

"The practice match between Karasuno and Aoba Johsai now commence!" someone declares and the players line up. I also notice that Oikawa smirked and walked to the court.

"Goodluck Oikawa-kun!" I cheered like a fangirl and he winked at me. I pretended to feel embarrassed. God, this is costing my dignity. I watched their play and amazed me how an awesome setter Oikawa is. He has the power, an average speed, and the awesome techniques. I could feel myself smiling.

The scores were 11-13 and I know my work is already finished. I've deduced the possibilities and managed to keep the route of the game. I smirked. I stood up and leave immediately. They are all focused on the game so they won't notice me leaving.

…

The next day I handed a file to Daichi. That file contains all the information I learned from yesterday and from various sources as well. He looked surprised and commented how fast I finished compiling the information. He thanked me and I told him to keep his promise. He grinned and somehow I could feel an evil aura emitting from Daichi. I managed to record his expression and all. Oh yeah, I still brought the video camera. It became a habit of mine after a week of bringing it.

Classes ended up in a breeze and I didn't show up in our club. The players know that I have something better to do…and that is to find a book related to chess. I went to the bookstore that is quite near and bought the appropriate material and some notebooks as well. I sighed. I've been sighing a lot lately. I took the nearest route to my house, which is the dark alley.

"Hey video camera, I'm not scared at all." And before I knew it I felt a strong force pinning me to the wall. I widened my eyes and it was Oikawa. His eyes glinted with evilness and I bit my lip.

"Hello, Ms. Captain of chess club—Kimiko Yamaguchi. Thought that I would fell for your act?"

Oh he got me.

"I don't know what you are talking about." At this rate, I might drop the video cam. Ugh.

"Don't feign innocent now. I know that you acted as a spy for Karasuno. You observed how our team works…but sadly, I managed to warn the players not to their best."

…do you think that would work on me? I began to laugh. I couldn't take it anymore, this guy is stupid.

"HAHAHHAHAHAHHAHA, are you serious?" no use playing dumb now though. "Have you forgotten who I am? I am Kimiko Yamaguchi, I bring terror to chess players because at 1 or 2 moves I can predict the outcome of the game."

"It doesn't matter does it…no one will save you. I can harass you here and now" This guy… is freaking stupid.

"Look, harass me all you want but the information has already been lea-ked~" I playfully said and winked at him. Well he's annoyed and he forcefully landed his lips unto mine. Are you serious, what will you get from doing this? He began to enter my barrier, but I didn't struggle.

…

Silence.

I closed my eyes and began to accept my dire fate.

…

And then I heard a familiar voice.

"OI YOU BASTARD! STOP HARASSING HER!"

Yuu Nishinoya. I immediately opened my eyes at the sound of his voice.

I saw how Oikawa widened his eyes and managed to utter a simple "tch". Pathetic.

"Just so you know, I would have my revenge on you." With that he left.

Are humans really that stupid?

"Kimiko…" How did he found me? He came to me and wraps his long arms around me…he's so warm… He has this protective essence from him. I blushed.

"I didn't arrived in time…I'm sorry"

Huh? It was me who was being reckless.

"…Thank you…but you didn't have to…" oh wrong statement.

"No… I can't do that…"

"What do you mean?" I feel stupid. I'm sorry I don't know how human interactions work.

"I'm saying that I like you. A lot. No, I'm in love with you. The thought of you being harassed makes me cringe. I love you ever since we were kids…didn't I told you I'd always be there? "

….huh

"So I hope, you won't forget me." He broke the hug and landed a kiss on my lips. It wasn't forceful like what Oikawa did to me. I could feel his love. I could feel that words aren't enough to express what he feels. It was so passionate that could make anyone melt. I kissed back and wrap my arms around him. I could feel my eyes crying. He broke the kiss and both of us are embarrassed.

"…so you like me too? Otherwise, you won't kiss me back."

Silence. I looked down, unable to comprehend what am I feeling.

"And one more thing, please stop pretending that you're happy." I looked up and I saw him how he's so flustered.

"You'll miss us right?" I bit my lip and tears flowed out of my eyes. I couldn't help myself and he hugged me once more.

"I will. I will miss you all...It's all due to my parents' work..." The reason I brought a video camera because I'm going to America.

"Don't worry, I'll become your guardian even you're far away." And somehow I could feel him winking even though he's crying.

*end of flashback*

….

"That's some video you got there" Yuu teased me and I rolled my eyes.

"But, I still meant every word." I softened my face and he once again landed his lips unto mine. He broke the kiss and there's this mischievous look plastered on his face.

"I gotta admit, I didn't realize you were stalking me through your video camera!" Okay that did it. I threw a pillow at his face.

"Shut up."

Well, younger me, you got your wish. Right now, I'm 29 and he's now my husband. I didn't expect that he would come here all the way from Japan to America. He proposed to me by surprised and still, we held feelings for each other.

I fell in love with my guardian, best friend and my idiot.


End file.
